hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen Yemola
Jen Yemola was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Jen was one of the strongest chefs of season 3, even some people believe that she should have made it to the finals over her friend Bonnie. She is very assertive, admits her mistakes, even at the point that she nominates herself, but she could have a short temper at some point. At the first black jacket service, she got in an argument with Rock, calling him an asshole. Season 3 Episode 1 Jen was the eighth person to have her signature dish judged by Ramsay. Before he tasted her dish, Jen started to panic due to the recent string of poor dishes. Her dish was a Vanilla Crepe with Peaches, but Ramsay criticized it for being a thick pancake and having too much alcohol. During dinner service, Jen was on the garnish station. She was not featured much in service due to not arguing with her teammates and the fact that they never got passed appetizers. The red team lost the service after Ramsay named the women "Hell's Bitches", and Melissa "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, she failed to clean all of her fish properly and scored zero points. Despite this, the red team won the challenge 9-8. They were rewarded with a fishing trip in the Pacific with Ramsay and had lunch with him. During dinner service, Jen was on the appetizer station. It was because of her leadership on that station that the red team were able to get appetizers out, something Ramsay took notice of. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 3 The red team won the Army and Navy Service Challenge. They were rewarded with a helicopter ride and had lunch with Ramsay on the USS Midway. During dinner service, Jen was on the meat station. After Joanna's rancid crab incident, Ramsay put her and Julia on the appetizer station. She and Julia were able to get some dishes out, but due to some miscommunication, she tossed out spaghetti that she thought was not needed until Ramsay called for it. In a panic, she took some of the pasta out of the trash, washed it, and tried to serve it but Julia stopped her from doing so. Her problems continued when it was revealed that her Wellingtons were overcooked due to the slow start. Her team lost the dinner service, and nobody was safe. Jen was not nominated by the red team, but she nominated herself after she acknowledged her mistake of the pasta incident, and joined Joanna and Julia. She survived elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Jen still felt guilty about almost serving trash pasta, but Bonnie managed to comfort her. During the Blind Taste Test, Jen did not have to taste anything as Vinnie already missed his first food, and clinched the women's victory 5-3. Their reward was a special lunch excursion with Ramsay by eating in the dark. During dinner service, Jen was on the garnish station. She was not featured in service as she did not have any problems. Both teams lost dinner service, but Ramsay named her "Best of the Worst" for the red team, and asked her to nominate one of her teammates for elimination. She nominated Melissa, but Ramsay overruled her nomination when he called Bonnie down instead. Episode 5 Because of a public embarrassment, the red team lost the Wedding Planning Challenge 1-2, and had to decorate the dining room for the wedding reception with Francisco, the wedding planner. The red team lost the dinner service, but Ramsay named Jen "Best of the Worst" for the second service in a row. She nominated Melissa and Bonnie for elimination. Episode 6 The red team lost the Lobster Dish Challenge 2-1, and were rewarded with a photo shoot with Ramsay. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 7 The red team lost the Leftover Challenge 1-2, and was punished by taking part of Delivery Day. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the red team, Julia was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 For the first black jacket challenge, the final five got to the Alhambra High School to prepare 100 portions for the students' lunch. Jen did not win the challenge, but was eventually chose by Julia to go on the reward with her. She went to Las Vegas, where she visited the Green Valley Ranch and the Red Rock Resort, where she met Heather, the winner of Season 2, for some tips and recipes. During dinner service, Jen switched to the appetizer station after Josh's elimination, and had an argument with Rock during the making of the desserts, where she called him an asshole. Bonnie was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 After elimination, she made up with Rock, who apologized to her, and hugged each other. During the American Classic Challenge, Jen picked fried chicken. Her mother was a judge, along with Rock and Bonnie's mothers. She won the challenge, and was rewarded a $1000 shopping spree with her mother. During dinner service, she ran the pass, but her lack of experience could clearly be seen. At elimination, Ramsay announced Rock to go in the finals, along with Bonnie, eliminating Jen. Before she left, Ramsay praised her talent and determination, and gave a tearful goodbye to her two remaining teammates. During her exit interview, she received a retrospective montage of her run. Ramsay gave no comment on her elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Episode 10 When she returned for the last dinner service of the season, Jen was Bonnie first pick, before Melissa and Julia, and the first pick overall. However, Bonnie eventually lost the finals to Rock. Trivia *She is the second contestant on season 3 to be eliminated without a nomination, following Melissa. *She is the second contestant ever to nominate herself for elimination, after Rachel did it on Season 2. Quotes *"We're gonna take the boys to school!" Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Black Jacket